It has been demonstrated that lower amounts of insulin are required to maintain glucose tolerance in the presence of sufficient amounts of chromium. Chromium has also been shown to regulate and improve glucose tolerance in maturity onset diabetes, implying an improved insulin sensitivity. The goals of this pilot project are to evaluate the effects of chromium supplementation in improving insulin sensitivity in patients felt to be at high risk for developing diabetes.